


Training a diaper slave

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Diapers, Hypnotism, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	Training a diaper slave

_A young woman is turned into a diaper dependent empty header furry._

_\---_

Victoria was walking late at night from school. She had recently gotten accepted into her dream internship program, against hundreds of applicants. A smile graced her face as she came to her bus stop, sat down, and turned on her playlist.

Her friends had bought her the old fashioned Walkman as a joke but she actually loved it. It made her feel at peace and calm in her hectic, constantly moving home life. The music filled her ears as she sighed and closed her eyes.

It felt so calm, so peaceful it was unreal. She leaned back feeling chills run down her spine and spread throughout the rest of her body. Instinctively she parted her legs a bit, feeling that familiar soft feeling happen between them.

The softness was welcome as she felt her body relax completely and release. All the bad energy, bad memories floated out of her head with a little push. Victoria pushed and pushed as the song lyrics whispered in the back of her mind. They sounded like a infant's lullaby almost.

"Ngh." She moaned weakly as her bottom began to warm, fresh poopy leaving her body and expelling all of the negativity from it.

The wariness of the mush made her feel good. A bit of drool even dribbled down her chin as she strained and pushed harder. More poopy landed with loud plops into her pants free skirt, landing on the bench unceremoniously.

She had forgone underwear today, earning her the happiness the Walkman provided to her. Sucking up her drool into her mouth, she rubbed her plump booty into the mess and began to suck one of her fingers.

It felt good to be messy. It felt good to be a slut. Her as trumpeted as a far left it, followed by more slurry of shit. Her legs dribbled with piss as she moaned louder and louder, giggling almost as she felt the wetness of her pussy grow.

Not only was her pussy wet but her nipples where hard. Open to the air as she mindlessly took off her shirt, she leaned forward with a blank stare and drool painting her lips. Whining she crouched as much as she could and pushed even harder.

The lyrics whispered about her warm, soft poopy to her as she strained. She could hear the whispers everywhere from her dreams to her schools online study guides. They filled her with pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Poopyyy." Victoria finally cried out getting up naked and dumb, stumbling as she shat onto the sidewalk unable to think properly.

Her juices soon spurted forth as she began to masturbate to her actions. Sweat glistened on her body as the naked woman was gauked at by a nearby homeless man, his eyes traveling down her body. Soon, more would join him from the shelter not too far away.

"I poopy gurl." Victoria whined singing along with song blaring in her mind despite the Walkman having turned off by itself.

Shitting herself and then masturabting to it felt normal to her, she was only doing what slutty girls where meant to do. Sadly, the tape she had gotten was for another woman, another slut to be and poor Victoria was now undergoing her transformation unknowingly.

With a loud fart she finished pooping and fell to her knees, staining her body in her manure with a dull eyed look on her face. Her bus would arrive to find her gone and only the homeless man and the manure would remain.

A single broken Walkman and a pair of headphones left in the street, to be destroyed by the next morning had passed.


End file.
